The invention relates to a latch mechanism for releasably holding an access door or an enclosure panel to a frame on a vehicle.
Latch mechanisms are well known and are used, for example, in house doors. Such latch mechanisms are actuated by a door handle and have relatively complicated mechanisms. For reasons of functional capability and cost these latch mechanisms are usually not appropriate for vehicle construction.
Typically, vehicles are made with service or maintenance doors which require the use of tools. Closing of such doors may require additional manual operations, such as inserting a pin, rotating a retaining lever, tightening a screw, or lifting a snap closure or the like.